A Shade of Purple
by jenbachand
Summary: A look at Teen Sara and how she learned to overcome hardship from Celie. Yes, it has 2 parts. Mingsmommy comes up with the best prompts and is such a fabulous beta. This was how The Color Purple helped Sara overcome hardships.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** A Shade of Purple (1/2)  
**AUTHOR:** jenbachand  
**PAIRING:** Sara centric with hint of GSR  
**RATING:** Teen  
**SUMMARY:** A look at Teen Sara and how she learned to overcome hardship from Celie.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I made no money from the writing of this fic.  
**NOTES:** Yes, it has 2 parts. Mingsmommy comes up with the best prompts and is such a fabulous beta. This was how _The Color Purple_ helped Sara overcome hardships. I've been working on this the last few sessions of LJ com 1hour2write.

* * *

"What's on the agenda for today kiddo?" Julie asked, snagging a bite of Sara's Eggo that was left soaking up the last of the syrup on her plate.

Thirteen year old Sara looked up from the article she was reading on banned books and smiled at her guardian and favorite adult who had begun packing her briefcase for the day.

School started in a few weeks and her required reading had been complete for a while now. It had been a pretty good summer. Really it had been a pretty good year. Right after Christmas she had been placed with Julie, her third and best foster mom.

"Thought I'd head down to the library and see how many of these books they had," Sara pointed to the article. "Several of them are new and have won awards. Thought I'd try for a bit of controversy right off the bat when school starts."

Julie laughed and went to fill up her coffee mug. She was 30 and worked at an advertising firm in San Francisco. She had an hours commute each way every day, but insisted that her house had spoken to her when she was looking for a place to live, so she couldn't live anywhere else. She was quirky and a bit odd, but so funny, and wickedly smart.

That was one of the reasons for Sara's placement with her. After running mental circles around her last two sets of foster parents, Sara's caseworker had happened upon Julie's application as a discard because of her unmarried status. Even Ms. Evelyn was unsure how to deal with an abused witness to murder two grades ahead of her age group and struggling with her placements, so she opted to put Sara with Julie on a trial basis.

And it had worked. Julie had also graduated from high school and college early, so she understood some of Sara's frustration with the average world around her. She was also prepping Sara for college. SAT study books littered the library tables and Sara's last trial test had resulted in a perfect score.

Julie treated Sara like a younger sister instead of a daughter or a charge to take care of. She gave her space, but also prodded her when she thought Sara was retreating too far into herself. Sara had her own room, a set list of chores, access to a great library, and even a computer.

Sara also had someone in her corner. She had already gone to bat for her, threatening legal action when the foster care system had tried to move Sara to a group home of teens early in the summer. Julie had brought in an expert in gifted children, several of Sara's teachers, and most importantly, a team of lawyers, to the hearing. The result was a granting of guardianship to Julie, and a very happy Sara.

"Take your phone card with you. If there's any they don't have, give me a call at work and I'll see if I can pick it up in the city." She gave Sara's ponytail a little tug before heading out the door. The library wouldn't open for another couple of hours, so Sara went to straighten up her room and start her laundry.

The best part about summer, Sara thought as she finished folding the last pair of shorts, was that she could wash a weeks worth of laundry in one load because they were so much lighter. She put away her laundry, grabbed her backpack, double checking that her library and phone cards were in her wallet. She found her keys, locked up the house, and peddled her way into town.

Sara chained her bike at the rack. Their little town wasn't unsafe, but opportunistic thieves would always be around. She rubbed her bottom unconsciously, remembering the whipping she had gotten for leaving her bike in the front yard overnight, only to have it gone the next morning.

She made her way to the card catalog and going to the author section. Alice Walker's _The Color Purple_ was what she had chosen from her list of banned books. It had won a Pulitzer Prize and the article mentioned they were making a movie of it. There was at least one copy since there was a card in the drawer, so Sara grabbed a pencil and piece of paper to make a quick note about it.

The book was located where it was supposed to be. Considering it was summer in a small town that alone was a good sign for the day, as bored kids tended to just stick books on any random shelf when they were done. She wandered the aisles for a bit, picking up one other book on colleges before heading to check out and head home. It would be hot soon, and it was best to get home before lunchtime traffic started.

She smiled at the girl behind the counter as she presented her library card and books. The girl smiled back, but the smile faded when she opened up Sara's books. She excused herself and disappeared into the librarian's office. The older woman approached the counter wearing a frown.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sidle, but you can't check this book out," she held up _The Color Purple_.

"What? Why not?"

"It covers a lot of adult content and requires parental permission to check it out." She looked over the tops of her glasses at Sara. "And considering where your parents are, well…"

Sara didn't care what else was said, she snatched her card back and ran out of the library. She quickly unlocked her bike and as the peddling started, so did her tears. By the time she got home not only was she still upset, but she was mad too. How dare that old cow deny her a book just because of her who her parents were? Besides, she had a perfectly respectable guardian now. Why did people have to judge her on what had happened with her parents instead of who she was as a person? Was it always going to be this way?

She put her bike up in the garage and opened the door just in time to hear the phone ring. She turned down the thermostat to make the air conditioner kick in before answering the phone.

"Hello," she tried to sound as normal as she could, but the stuffiness of her nose came through anyway.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Julie's voice carried a note of concern that broke the dam again on her tears and Sara launched into the tale of finding the book she wanted and the librarian's attitude while trying not to sob hysterically at being humiliated like that.

"Hey sweetie, it's ok. Listen, I'll stop at the bookstore down the road and pick up a couple of copies and we'll read it together. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok," Sara sniffled a little, but felt so much better that she had someone who cared that she got to read the book, instead of handing out punishment for upsetting an adult.

Julie's soothing voice washed over her. "I froze some spaghetti last week, why don't you take it out to thaw, and we'll have a night in with our books when I get home."

"Yeah, ok." Sara quit twisting the cord and said good-bye. She set the spaghetti out and made a sandwich for her lunch. Her eyes were gritty and puffy, so she opted to just lie down for a minute to rest them.

When she woke up several hours later, the sun was much lower in the sky, and there was a glass of water and a note on her nightstand telling her to come downstairs when she was ready. Sara washed her face and ran a brush through the tangled mess that was her hair and went down to the kitchen.

But she noticed something sitting on the coffee table on her way. Two copies of _The Color Purple_.

Hardback copies.

She was in heaven. She ran to the kitchen where Julie was standing watching the microwave and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much, Julie."

"You're welcome, kiddo," her guardian gave her a squeeze and bent to look in her eyes. "You're worth a hundred of those small minded people, remember that. You will always be haunted by ghosts Sara, but you are strong and you will over come it."

Sara nodded into Julie's shoulder, letting silent tears make their way down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** A Shade of Purple (2/2)  
**AUTHOR:** jenbachand  
**PAIRING:** Sara centric with a hint of GSR  
**RATING:** Teen  
**SUMMARY:** A look at Teen Sara and how she learned to overcome hardship from Celie.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I made no money from the writing of this fic.  
**NOTES:** The second half. Thanks again to mingsmommy for her tireless work on helping me finish this off. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have.

* * *

When the microwave beeped, Julie pulled back and gave Sara a smile. "Why don't you grab us a couple of plates and the parmesan cheese?"

Sara was glad for the moment to compose her self; she didn't cry often, and Julie was always careful to not make a fuss about it, after she made sure Sara was ok. They talked over dinner about Julie's day at the office and the ad campaign she was working on. Something with a couple of old men selling wine coolers that would be airing in the next year. She let Julie's talk of the mundane and every day adult world wash over her, reassuring her that out there in the world things progressed. Thoughts of one day being away from a small town where everyone knew everyone and everything about them saw Sara to the bottom of her plate.

She looked up to see Julie giving her a wry smile, "Guess I was rambling a bit. Let's go check this book out." She pushed her chair back and moved with her plate to the sink. "Surely if it's got the town's librarian's panties in a bunch, it's gotta be pretty good."

Julie handed Sara one of the books and a previously hidden bookmark with a purple tassel. Sara gave her a smile and they took up their usual reading spots. Julie stretched out on the sofa, Sara draped across the chair, head resting on one arm and long legs dangling over the other.

"Before we get started," Sara noticed a hint of nervousness in Julie's voice, "I did ask at the book store about the book. There are some things in here that might be upsetting or maybe, I don't know, adult themed. I think you're mature enough to handle it, but if there's anything, _anything_, that you're upset about or unsure of let me know."

Sara nodded. The article she had read mentioned as much. Abuse, rape, sexual situations, but it promised a good ending. And one thing Sara needed was some reassurance that people could overcome adversity and be happy.

The first chapter though had Sara seriously doubting the future of Celie's happiness. The sheer grittiness of all of it made her nervous and fidgety. When she looked up, Julie was watching her with some trepidation. She patted the couch next to her and Sara was quick to join her on the roomy sofa to continue her reading.

They read for a while, but even after Sara's afternoon nap, her bout of tears had taken its toll and she nodded off. When her book slipped out of her hand and hit the floor, Julie marked her spot, picked up Sara's book and marked her spot too. She then coaxed Sara awake and upstairs to bed.

"As two voracious readers, we made quick work of the book over the next week. Taking time to discuss Celie's hardships and celebrate her joys. And as we read through it all, when the ghosts of the past crept up and whispered in my mind, Julie's couch was wide enough for two, and her hugs were warmer than sunshine on a winter day."

Sara had a faraway look in her eye, and her companion shifted a bit uncomfortably on the loveseat.

"When we were done with the book, Julie arrived one afternoon with a painting of a field full of purple flowers, and Sug's words to Celie about God and beauty and love really hit home." Sara gestured to the painting that adorned the lavender wall.

Smiling wistfully, she stared at the painting. "I only spent a few years living with Julie before heading off to college, but even once I was across the country we were in contact by phone and mail, and when we could, in person. More often than not, that meant Julie flying out to see me and spending a few days in Boston." For a moment she appeared lost in pleasant memories. "We spent summer afternoons at Fenway Park, and winter evenings were spent keeping warm while holing up in the various restaurants around the city. Julie became as adept at riding the T as a local, and I became comfortable becoming an adult."

"When I was accepted to Berkley for grad school, Julie was so excited…more excited than I was, I think. She bought me my first car as a present." Sara cleared her throat gently, as if holding back some emotion. "Julie was the first person I called after meeting Grissom and she was the first person I called when he asked me to stay in Vegas too."

There was a long pause. Sara took a deep breath and fidgeted in her seat a bit.

"What Grissom or anyone else didn't know, was about Julie's death. She died, much too young, in a commuter accident on a cold foggy morning a few years after I moved here and that was what started me drinking." Sara shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "It was a way to escape not only the horrors of the job and the increasing alienation I felt from Grissom, but also the cold that slid through my veins when I thought about all the ghosts in my life. Julie's death had just been one more ghost to haunt me in the loneliness between the hours I was at work."

The warm afternoon sun was just peeking through the curtains, adding a ray of dancing gold to the already royal colored surroundings. Sara hummed a soft tune while rocking gently in her chair. The room was still except for Sara's gentle tone and the near quiet glide of the rocker.

"It was then that thoughts seeking out my family worked their way into my life. I thought back on Julie's gentle words about reconciliation and the healing it would provide prompted me to start searching." She looked at her companion. "And years later when I did reconcile with you, I wanted you to know about the amazing woman who had helped guide me."

Laura Sidle had shed tears with her daughter several years ago for a woman she had never met, but owed a debt of gratitude to for raising her daughter to be so strong. Sara had simply shown up on her doorstep a mess and started talking about everything. Her troubles, her successes, her love, and then about the woman who had helped Sara become the brilliant, strong woman she was. Even if she had shown up a little broken, the inner strength reappeared, and when her fiancé had come to take her home, Laura felt blessed to be in the presence of such a strong love.

Sara told her about taking the field of purple flowers with her everywhere she moved, of how it inspired her to make bold choices, of how it brought memories of loving times past, but always it reminded her of Julie's words that she was strong and would overcome anything in her path to be happy and be loved.

Laura looked around the room and smiled. Sara had decorated it in varying shades of purple. The lavender walls were trimmed with an amethyst border. The field of purple flowers hung across from the bed where it would be the last thing seen before bed time and the first thing seen in the morning. When Sara had told her about the colors chosen, Laura had started on a patchwork quilt for the bedding, the squares in varying shades of purple, soft enough that it begged for cuddling and strong enough to soften the hard blows life handed out.

"Thank you for telling me the story Sara. I'm glad to know how much Julie meant to you and how much that book meant to you." She smiled. "You've chosen a beautiful name."

She looked over at her daughter as she held the pink blanketed bundle of Celie Juliet Grissom in her arms. She understood the hard lessons life had taught her daughter, and she vowed to make sure her granddaughter knew about her mother's first two heroes. And always appreciated the beauty of the color purple.


End file.
